


Follow the Emerald Star

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Library Chronicles [20]
Category: Alan Wake (Video Game), Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cults, Eldritch, False Identity, Post-Apocalypse, Religion, Ruins, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Surviving, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: After he dumped Murphy at the Library of the West, Nikolai continues his search for answers and powers.
Series: The Library Chronicles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885000
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I've been trying to write this story for months now  
> So I hope I can finish it this time. Though maybe it will take a few more weeks/months depending on how amazing the rest of life goes lmao
> 
> Also yes. Characters of RE3RE and some characters of AW will appear together/get referenced to in 1 fic.  
> This series is one big fandom mashup and nobody can stop me

It has almost been three weeks since Nikolai left that runt Murphy behind. Although he can travel much faster without such dead weight on his leg, the bounty hunter sometimes laments all the time, and mostly all the money and resources wasted to that brat. Favourably, he would’ve shot the guy right then and there, but he was in the Library at the time and he felt like the Librarian might not be afraid to bend her Rules to avenge her new comrade. On the other hand, Murphy was no fun challenge for him and killing him would’ve been a weak move on his side too. Maybe even a cowardice thing. Still, apparently the Library didn’t possess the knowledge he needed to bend Spectres and the other creatures that roam these wastelands to his will. That doesn’t mean the knowledge isn’t out there… somewhere. However, to find out the correct place is yet another almost impossible task. But Nikolai’s answer to that falls into his lap when he’s visiting a small diner. He sits secluded in the corner, hoping to not attract too much attention to himself. And if people were to look his way, he’d meet them with a snarky scowl, hoping to scare them away. He idly stirs in his coffee while studying a road map that’s spread out on his table. He has pinpointed a few spots that could have potential knowledge. Not all sources he’s gathered so far are equally trustworthy, but there’s not much on the line to lose. And maybe if he’s lucky, these locations could also lead the hunter to an undiscovered bounty.

While he is making more mental notes, Nikolai notices someone in the front of the diner ogling him. When he makes cold eye contact, the person diverts their eyes. However, it doesn’t stop the nosy person from inching closer up until the point they basically has taken a seat opposite of the Russian. It’s a seemingly young man with a smudged face that reminds him too much of the guy he had ditched a few weeks ago. It doesn’t really help with his mood.

“What is it?”

“It looks to me, good sir, you could use some help,” the obnoxious person says and Nikolai has to resist the urge to throw the kid out. He already failed to not attract attention anyway but he also doesn’t want to start unnecessary trouble.

“I don’t need any help,” he snarls instead but the man doesn’t take the hint and leans even closer, inspecting the map Nikolai had laid out.

“Looks like you are in search of something?” the stranger mutters.

“That’s none of your business,” Nikolai bares his teeth but again, the other man fails to read the situation and continues his nosy mouth: “What are you looking for? Gold? Women? Perhaps _knowledge_?”

Nikolai inches closer over the table, slowly folding the map and with a deep, threatening growl he hisses: “Do not longer waste my time, _stranger_ , if you want to live.”

The man blinks and for a second the bounty hunter fears it was not enough to scare him off, but the man finally gets up. “Consider!” he says before hurrying himself out of the exit. The Russian groans in slight relief. “Consider what? I have nothing to consider,” he grunts to himself. He quickly finishes his cup and pays the waitress and makes his leave. Once he’s steps outside, there’s a human shadow in the corner of his left eye.

“You’re still here,” Nikolai sighs defeated.

“It looks like you could use some help,” the stranger repeats. Out in the wild world, Nikolai no longer hesitates to grab the annoying man and drag him over to a more quiet place. Out of sight of the more decent humans around.

“Give me one reason not to shoot you for being so damn aggravating,” he sneers as he keeps the guy by the collar, making him already sputter. He reaches for something inside his shirt. Not risking any chances, not even with a low wit looking guy like this, Nikolai throws him on the ground and aims a handgun to him.

“What do you got there?”

“P-please, good sir, you don’t know what y-you’re doing. I’m just holding o-onto this!” the stranger stammers in shock. Slowly he reveals a necklace which holds a green object to it.

“Give here,” Nikolai commands.

The man luckily listens this time and throws the mysterious necklace to him while burbling: “Oh dear Balancer’s Eye, has my time finally come? Is this how you wanted me to die?”

Nikolai briefly ogles the stranger who is now a blabbering mess on the ground. Then his eyes look at the trinket on the necklace. It’s a badly cut piece of cardboard in the shape of some gemstone, coloured green with an old marker. “What’s this?”

“T-that’s our symbol. D-do you _not_ know about the _Emerald Star_?” the stranger gasps and Nikolai swears he can read an offended glare in the other’s face.

“Are you some group of cultists?” the Russian chuffs.

“We are not! We are a serious group who practice the most important religion of the new world!”

Nikolai raises an eyebrow. Does this man even hear himself talk? He is contradicting his very first words. Then again, the merc also knows that some lunatics _are_ very serious about their fucked up views. However, curiosity gets the best of him and he throws the necklace back.

“So who do you… worship or whatever it is you do?”

“We honour and devote ourselves to the Balancer’s Eye. She watches over us with her watchful Emerald eye.”

Nikolai squints. Could this thing be the Divinity he is after? The tall man changes his posture and forces a smile onto his face. He even reaches out a hand to the man below him who happily takes it at face value. He jumps back on his feet and smiles.

“What’s your name?”

“I am Zeke,” Nikolai says without missing a beat.

“No surname or anything?”

“You are one nosy guy. What about you, though? You haven’t told me _your_ name yet!”

“My apologies, Zeke. My name is Neil.”

“Would you like to show me to… The Balancer’s Eye then?” Nikolai probes.

Neil gives him a funny look before muffling some laughter. “You can’t just go… see her. Only the most devoted and privileged have seen her directly. For that, my friend, you’ll first have to work your way up in the ranks!”

“What about you, Neil? You’ve seen her already?” Nikolai chuckles.

The younger man shakes his head. “Nah, not yet. I’m just a rookie, so to speak. But one day I’ll dine with kings! And you could too! Our group has many offerings and deals. You won’t ever go hungry again.”

Nikolai would like to counter that he comes by just fine, but decides to not give that information to this weirdo. Instead the bounty hunter peers questionably but goes with the story. These people definitely are some sort of cult. But he has to play nice here if he wants to know more about this strange entity.

“But I can introduce you to the others first! You could become a member too!” Neil excitedly says.

“I’d like to. And my apologies for earlier on. I guess I was just a bit frustrated and lost with the road map,” the older man forces a smile on his lips but Neil still buys it. He even brightly smiles back.

“No worries, Zeke! Everyone can have a bad day. But in our group, you’ll never feel lost again! And if you fear the darkness, you can let go of that fear too! Let’s get going. We should get back to the group.”

“Please then, lead the way.”

“So what were you doing out here? So separate from the others?” Nikolai asks as they’ve walked without Neil saying much and Nikolai not in the mood to get personal. It’s best if Neil knows as less about him as possible.

“Looking for lost souls. People who lost their way, or need a new motivation to keep going. The Balancer’s Eye provides us with all the answers!” Neil proudly informs.

“So you’re some kind of missionary?”

“I wouldn’t exactly say that. But yeah, some people might call me that. I’m so glad I found you! Or maybe you found me! Well, actually it could be the Balancer’s Eye’s doing. She knew who you were and pushed you in our direction!”

The Russian keeps walking in a steady pace, looking what’s in front of them but he can’t help but swallow subtly. Even if he doesn’t believe in destiny or predetermined faith, suggesting that the weird entity of this troubled world would know him, doesn’t sit right with him.

“But we don’t always just go talk to people,” Neil then casually continues. “We use flyers too! sometimes the written word helps too.” He comes to an abrupt halt and ruffles in his bag and takes out a piece of paper and offers it to Nikolai who inspects it. Again, that Emerald Star icon that’s also on Neil’s necklace. It only has one word written underneath it: follow.

“How do people know where to go, though?”

“ _She_ will guide them and lead them toward us. And we’ll take them in, safely.”

The duo continues their walk. Nikolai wonders how he’ll introduce himself to the others. Will they see through his go-lucky façade? It’s not like he has the most friendly, approachable mug out there. Years of hardship, fighting and the hostile Varmints and Critters will do that to you. Time will tell and there weren’t many situations where Nikolai couldn’t defend himself against a bunch of people before. He’ll be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

The two men end up at an old, abandoned looking hotel which stands among the ashes and ruins of other buildings. Beside that, it doesn’t stand out much and maybe that’s exactly what a strange cult that revolves around the Divinity wants: no suspicious looking building that screams: _cult inside!_

“Just wait here,” Neil stops Nikolai from following straight into the entrance.

He hops over to the front doors and gets inside. In the meantime, Nikolai patiently but suspiciously waits outside. The surrounding isn’t really barricaded, yet that doesn’t mean the inside isn’t full of mystery and better-kept secrets. Hiding in plain sight, it’s not uncommon for many groups though most raiders like to barricade their territory. Then again, these people aren’t a bunch of raiders. Nikolai has to admit during his time wandering these wastes, he’s never really come in contact with them so this will be a first. The door flies open and Neil appears with two other guys who are taller and more intimidating than the kid. They each are armed with a simple machine gun.

“You can come with me!” Neil happily exclaims.

“That’s him?” one of the men grunt. “Keep your stash here. You’ll get it back when you’re done.”

“What if I want to stick to my belongings?” Nikolai hisses, briefly breaking his friendly façade.

“Come on, Zeke. It will be alright! Nobody’s going to eat you!” Neil laughs. Nikolai rolls his eyes and decides to give up his stash, safe for a hidden combat knife. It’s not much, but better than having to use his fists. The inside of the hotel surprises him. The entrance is old with some rotting wood barricades on the windows but the further they get inside, the tidier it looks. Clearly the apocalypse has done its part in turning the building to ruins, but the people here have restored it as much as possible. Better yet, there seems to be some source of electricity running through the inner walls too. All lamps are lit, emitting a greenish hue.

Nikolai is led to an office room, well a room that’s furniture to mimic one, on the first floor. At the desk sits a young looking woman. She wears a light pink lipstick and a sharp, red blouse. She has a pale complex with a rosy undertone. Her hair is blond and tightly tied back in a knot. The woman gestures Nikolai to have a seat. The two men who had escorted them, stand at the door. The woman gives Neil a look.

“Oh-, of course. I tell you, he’s the perfect candidate! Rooting for you, Zeke!” then the young man disappears and the door gets closed. Nikolai isn’t too happy about this situation but he has to play it cool.

“My name is Rose Marigold. Neil just informed me that you wish to become part of our group. Is that correct?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“Good. Then I want to fill in some data, if you don’t mind? We always like to do a quick check on the people we welcome.”

Nikolai huffs: “I don’t know if that’s a good idea… I’m not proud of my past.”

“Let’s just start with the basics first, then. Besides, we believe nobody has a clean past. And She will know too. But She believes that people can have second chances… Well, _if_ She wishes so.”

Before the bounty hunter can ponder too much about those words, he is asked about his name.

“Zeke. I don’t remember having a surname. My… My father left when I was very young. Mother never wanted to talk about him. And she didn’t think her surname would benefit me either.”

Rose clicks her tongue as she writes down the details. They go through some more mundane data: height, age, even possible allergies. It almost looks like a doctor intake.

“So… Zeke, what was your occupation before Neil found you?”

“I used to be a highwayman. It wasn’t an honourable life,” Nikolai says. He wasn’t just a highwayman, but this could still do. After all, it’s quite believable. Rose nods and pens it down on her paper. She then puts all pieces on a pile, stamps them together and puts them in a fat binder. When she realises the Russian is observing her every move, she shows him a sharp smile.

“Thank you, Mister Zeke. I’ll bring this to the higher ups later. They’ll take the necessary procedures for you to officially enter our group. If you’d like to follow me to this wall, please. We need one more thing to complete your application.”

Nikolai hides a sigh and gets up. Then Rose gets a photo camera out. “Please, stand over there. Yes. One, two, three! Okay, that’s it.” With much dismay the man watches his picture go into the folder too. This is bad but protesting would’ve caused greater suspicion. He just hopes that these weird lunatics are ignorant enough that they do not know about his reputation.

He and Rose shake formal hands. “Go tell Neil that the waiting his begun.” And not too friendly the smaller woman shoes him out of her office. The guards still stand stoic as if they were statues. On the other side, the Russian finds his companion. Neil is sitting on the floor, fumbling with his necklace. When he notices the other man, he jumps up quickly.

“And, and?”

“Rose told me to tell you the waiting has started.”

“Oh…”

“Oh? Aren’t people usually on a waiting list or something like that?”

“Well… Some are lucky enough to join immediately and-, Zeke, where are you going?”

“Catch some fresh air and my gear back,” Nikolai grunts. It’s getting stuffy in here. Or is it those weird lamps? Once outside, the bounty hunter gets his stash back as promised.

“Zeke, Zeke, wait up! We should stay at the hotel. Wait for the results, you know?” Neil runs after him, seemingly out of breath. “D-don’t you want to hear the result?”

“Yes, but sitting inside and doing nothing isn’t my thing. It makes me restless.”

“Fair enough. Shall we go for a drink? Nearby is a small town that serves great beer!”

Nikolai sighs. “Alright, why not. Lead the way.”


	3. Chapter 3

On their way back to the hotel, Nikolai tries to cook up a plan to get access to his files an destroy them. Even if some things he said were lies, people who know his face will know his true identity and he cannot allow for that. But how is he going to do that? Without much of his weapons at his disposal and the continuous present of guards. Maybe he just has to play along a bit longer, gain more of their trust and then just make a run for it. This might be a more long term approach, but at least he knows he doesn’t have to flee guns blazing. He might be a strong fighter, he isn’t sure of the capability of this cult yet. And it seems they might be more malicious and organised than he initially had hoped.

This time upon entering, Neil has struck up a small deal with the guards at the front gate. Nikolai can get to keep his belongings under the ‘watchful’ eye of Neil. As they make their way to Neil’s room, the youngster goes on talking: “People like to underestimate me all the time!”

“Oh really?” Nikolai sarcastically chuckles.

“Yup. But I also know you’re not a big threat. Just a bit lost and confused. Like most people who just joined here. But you’re not as mentally lost as some. You don’t seem unstable enough. Plus, I trust you enough to not pull any weird shit while we’re here!”

The older man almost can’t contain more laughter but manages anyway. But Neil is right in some way. It would be really stupid to go a violent route now. He is outnumbered and he doesn’t trust these lamps around them. When Neil is sleeping, Nikolai will investigate some more. The younger man’s sleep comes early. Nikolai gets off his own mattress and walks over to the lamp on the night stand. The power cable is severed, yet it still works. He turns it on and the lamp glows green. The merc stares into that ghostly green. Is something watching him?

“Z-Zeke? You’re still up?” Neil mumbles.

“I’m sorry. Couldn’t sleep. And I was eh… it was kind of dark.”

“It’s alright. Even if the usual electricity is out, we can still have light,” Neil smiles, obviously still drowsy.

“How is that even possible?”

“She makes it possible. She makes everything possible. Bless the Eye.” And then Neil falls into a deep sleep again. Nikolai involuntarily shivers. So something _is_ watching them then?

The following day Neil drags Nikolai along for breakfast at the communal space. Low ranking members of the cult have gathered to eat. There are even some prayers said before everyone is allowed to eat. Nikolai has to admit, the food is decent. Maybe even better than the time he ran with gangs.

“I knew you’d like it here. She provides us with the most delicious food!” Neil bumps into his companion with a big grin.

“How do you get this food?”

“You don’t question such thing,” Neil then hisses, suddenly cautious. “But I can tell you this, some of our members are like hunters. They gather the food, which the Balancer’s Eye led them to!”

“I see. They’re good hunters then.”

“Definitely!”

The rest of the week is spend rather boring but Nikolai has managed to keep his hands busy. He helped renovating some parts of the hotel with other members. Despite his rough looks, some members had gotten a liking to him. While they’re on the third floor, repairing a room that had been ravished by an earlier storm, the guys and gals are chattering. Apparently something important is going to happen in the near future. Nikolai tries to use his improved reputation to gather more information.

“It’s rumoured we’re getting a visit of Mister Zane.”

“Who’s that?”

The woman he’d asked, gives him a mortified look. “ _You don’t know_? Well, it’s alright I guess. You’re still lower than a rookie. Anyway, he’s the husband of Jagger. One of the great founders!”

“That’s why we’re working so hard on restoring the hotel,” Nikolai mutters. The young woman nods.

“Yes. I hope to, at least, catch a glimpse of Mister Zane. He’s said to be very handsome and ever-green young!”

“I guess he’s very powerful too,” Nikolai quietly adds.

“Definitely. He’s one of the few people who has seen the Balancer’s Eye up close!” the woman sighs in utter awe. The merc smiles. If he could get close to this guy… Maybe he holds more answers. But how would he be able to get in such proximity as a low ranked member?

“Zeke!” the door of the room bursts open. One of the tougher members stands there and points at Nikolai. “You’re summoned at Marigold’s office.”

“Now?”

“Yes, _now_ , dummy.”

Everyone gapes at the new recruit as he quietly gets up and is about to leave the room.

“Get back to work. This place needs to be up and running soon!” the guard snarls.

“I’ll be back. Don’t worry,” Nikolai throws the other members a reassuring smile. Yet he can’t help but feel a sense threat when he follows the guard down the corridors of the hotel. This time, the bulky men remain outside while he is pushed inside. Immediately upon entering, Nikolai knows that the blond woman Rose is nowhere to be seen. Someone else is sitting in her chair, menacingly and with the back turned to the bounty hunter. That someone is a tall, broad man with long, silver hair, similar to Nikolai’s.

“Zeke, is it?” the man speaks with a heavy Russian accent. “I’ve read the reports of the lovely lady who normally sits here. _And_ I’ve taken a closer look at that mug of yours. What can I say? I fee like you and I have met before…” The mysterious man turns around. That scar, the accent… After all this time.

“Welcome to the club, Zeke. Or should I call you _Николай Зиновьев_?”

“ _Сергей_ ,” Nikolai hisses at the realization. No longer as fearful, he leans over the desk to get eye to eye. “There are guards outside.”

The other Russian then chuckles. “Do not worry, товарищ. Before you know it, they’ll forget it. _If_ they’re listening at all. Whatever is said here, barely concerns them, nor will they care. I _know_.”

“What are you doing in a place like this?” Nikolai huffs.

“Doing what I’m best at: business.”

“So this cult is actually a glorified drug cartel?” the smaller Russian slightly chuckles.

Sergei shakes his head and gives a flat _no_ as answer. Then he continues: “The real question is: what are _you_ doing here?”

“What I’m usually out for,” Nikolai quickly smirks.

“Money and power. You’re so predictable,” Sergei laughs. He leans over his bureau and shakes hands with the younger man. “Good to see you again, товарищ. I never thought we’d cross paths again. Especially not in a place like _this_.”

“So tell me, _what_ are you exactly looking for?” Sergei asks as they make a casual looking stroll to the older male’s actual office. On their way they encounter Neil who immediately stands frozen in position. He gives Sergei an uncertain look.

“Your friend and I have some extra work to do. Leave us,” Sergei imposes and Neil immediately obeys. Nikolai isn’t sure about the fellow Russian’s reputation around here, but it must be good or else that youngster wouldn’t have listened as quickly as he did now. To which Nikolai jokes: “All I want is for these little runts to obey me. What else do I have to do to gain such power in this group?”

Sergei firmly claps him on the shoulder before opening his room and locking it behind them. He gestures Nikolai to get comfortable in the opposite chair. It must’ve been ages since he and Sergei worked together, or rather when he worked _for_ the older man.

“If you’re really looking for more power, than you’re on the right address,” Sergei mysteriously smirks. “I probably joined this group for the same reason as you. And I found what I was looking for.” The taller man then reaches into one of his drawers and picks something up. In a closed fist he reaches over the table to Nikolai. Even though his fingers are knit tight, the thing inside glows beyond.

When Nikolai takes it, he sees what it is. It’s an amulet. Of course, there has to be an emerald star woven into it. The thing reminds Nikolai of that necklace of Neil, but more legit. The stone weighs heavier than expected. Still, unsure what this is about, he looks at the other man.

“ _That_ thing there, is your answer,” Sergei smiles.

The man rolls his eyes when the younger Russian still looks puzzled about the trinket’s purpose. He gets up and unlocks the door. Briefly he looks at Nikolai and says: “Come with me. And give me that amulet back. I’ll show you.” Without thinking twice, the bounty hunter obeys the former drug lord. He hands over the gemstone and walks out of the office. On the other side the duo finds Neil who quickly is about to make a U-turn but Sergei stops him.

“ _Stop_ , right there, Neil!”

“Y-Yessir!”

“Did you just eavesdrop on us, Neil?”

“I would n-never! Sir!” Neil stammers as he takes a few steps backward again.

“Good. Do you know this man?” Sergei then points at Nikolai, to which Neil quickly nods.

“Yes. Of course, he’s the new recruit I brought in!”

“Very well then,” in a subtle motion, Sergei holds onto his amulet, “Now forget about him.”

Before Neil can protest or question the older male’s words, his eyes seem to zoom out. For a solid second, he just gawks and then looks at the two Russians in confusion.

“Move along, Neil,” Sergei snaps him out of it and Neil quietly nods and without looking Nikolai in the eye, the younger man walks away. Nikolai is visibly baffled. Without a word exchange they get back inside the office.

“How did you do that?” the younger man immediately asks.

Sergei chuckles and throws the amulet at Nikolai. “Didn’t I just show you? _This_ little thing here, holds quite some power. It has also helped me to clear your name, and mostly your _face_ from the documents.”

“I-,” Nikolai stutters.

“I burnt the papers. And I used the amulet on the lady who is in charge of the files. Damn it, _Николай_ , keep up. Has your brain melted since you left my group?”

“Нет!” Nikolai immediately protests. “I just never thought something like this was possible, or even _existed_.” In silence, he then observes the amulet further. The weight is clearly unusual. And not does it glow as eerily as the lamps around them, now he hears a faint buzz and a super subtle vibration.

“Can you feel its power?” Sergei smirks amused.

“Absurd,” the other man murmurs under his breath before giving the strange object back.

“I know you are a man of reason. Not one of faith. And I’m like you. But _it_ exists. Magic, if you want to call it that.”

“Did the cult get to your head after all?” Nikolai huffs and crosses his arms.

“Нет. I’m immune to their foolish indoctrinations. But no matter how you twist or turn it, even _I_ cannot deny that there is _indeed_ a god among us. Something bigger than us. Not that that entity really matters. What truly matters is this. These amulets. They hold the power, _Николай_.”

“And how do I acquire these… amulets?”

“Through me. However, in order to give you a charged amulet, I need you to go hunting. Bring me the bones of strong Varmint and Critters and I’ll do the rest.”

“You make these yourself?”

“Not exactly. The process doesn’t matter. Do you want these charms or not?”

“Yes, I want them. I’ve searched forever for something like this.”

“Well then. Be happy your quest has come to an end,” Sergei snarls. There’s not much arguing with a man like Sergei. A half hour later, he sends the younger Russian outside.

_I’ll take care of the others, nobody will remember you ever set foot in this building._ That’s what Sergei had promised. That, and the location for their next meeting. Nikolai lays on the bed of a small inn, a few hours away from that cult’s hotel. He stares at the darkened ceiling before taking out the necklace he got from the older man. An odd warmth is emitted from it. According to Sergei, these smaller stones provide the wearer with enough heat to survive for a few days in the cold. The bounty hunter laughs.

His seemingly impossible mission has come to an end. Sort of. However, he isn’t fully happy with being so dependable on the other Russian again. But maybe it’s for the best if he remains uninvolved with the cult. Yes, let Sergei do the dirty, probably more diplomatic work. All he needs from him are those strangely powered charms that will make bounty hunting easier. Tomorrow is a new day and he will put this heat charm to the test for his second trip to the North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Google Translate lol  
> Николай Зиновьев = Nikolai Zinoviev  
> Сергей = Sergei  
> нет = no  
> товарищ = comrade
> 
> And so we keep on learning a little bit more about the Emerald Cult >:)  
> For the magical amulets I was inspired by Dishonored's bonecharms, which give the player small advantages in combat or when using magic potions to heal ;)


End file.
